El libro de la joya coreana
by Kireiko Ami
Summary: [Secuela de "La jaula de los lobos"] Mientras el tiempo pasa, las heridas no han ido sanando, al contrario, sólo se ha ido alimentando la obsesión por perseguir y terminar con aquellos que destruyeron sus vidas en el pasado.
1. Cicatrices de guerra

**Este fic es la segunda parte de "La Jaula de los Lobos", el cual sí es necesario leer para entender este :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Supongo que los derechos de Boys Over Flowers le pertenecerán a la mangaka Yoko Kamio y a la KBS. En cualquier caso, no soy yo la dueña y no he escrito nada con fines de lucro.

* * *

1. Cicatrices de guerra.

Hace veinticinco años, Kyūden era el mejor restaurante japonés en toda la península de Corea; servía la comida más fina preparada tradicionalmente por grandes maestros de la cocina. Los cielorrasos eran entramados de madera montados en el borde superior de las paredes, los muros estaban tapizados de papel pintados a brocha con embrocados de oro, pisos de tatami y los pilares eran cuadrados y de ciprés. El servicio estaba a cargo de geishas de perfecto maquillaje en kimonos de seda bordada. Cuando había suerte, las reservaciones podían hacerse con cuatro meses de anticipación.

Por su puesto, Masaaki Takeru no necesitaba reservación alguna pues siempre estaba disponible su sala privada y se le atendía sin ninguna demora.

Aquel día, la mesa larga llena de gente y la animada conversación en japonés indicaba una celebración; el joven medio hermano de Masaaki, Bo Joo Rok, se había graduado en Leyes en Harvad con el más alto de los honores y con ofertas de trabajo en las mejores empresas del mundo.

Mientras el brindis con fino sake se llevaba a cabo, el shōji se abrió y un hombre arrastró a una joven mujer dentro de la habitación. Ella, vestida con una falda azul ejecutiva con el corte recto justo arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca desfajada y sucia, con un peinado que fue un rodete pero ahora mechones deshechos caían sobre su rostro. De un empujón, la hicieron caer al suelo; sus rodillas sangraban y fue inevitable que se quejara al caer sobre ellas y alcanzó a poner las manos sobre la mesa para no caer de bruces totalmente.

–¡Park Ni Eun! –sonrió Bo– ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir! Me habían dicho que estabas muy oupada.

Ella levantó la cabeza poco a poco y lo miró de reojo y enojada mientras que con el dorso de su mano se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

–No me lo habría perdido por nada... –contestó bufando irónicamente.

–Ha pasado largo tiempo. He estado fuera muchos años estudiando –comentó tranquilamente tras dar una leve reverencia luego de que le sirvieran un plato con sushi–. Supe que te casaste con el hijo del Presidente Yoon –sonrió–. Supe que tuviste un hijo.

Ni Eun tensó todo su cuerpo.

–Sin embargo –intervino Masaaki Takeru en la conversación–, aún no nos ha hecho el honor de presentarnos a su niño, Ji Hoo...

–Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con ustedes –dijo ella cerrando los ojos–, él jamás sabrá ni siquiera que existen.

–Ni Eun –continuó Bo–, negar la realidad no la hará diferente.

Ni Eun apretó los ojos y se mordió los labios para ahogar un sollozo.

–Lo sé... –dijo ella con la voz quebrada– es sólo que ahora tengo por fin una familia –negó con la cabeza angustiada– y no se merecen nada de esto. Desde hace cuatro años que nació Ji Hoo he sido la mujer más feliz del mundo –señaló a la nada– ¡no tienes idea de lo que es vivir fuera de esto! –ella se quitó su anillo de compromiso, que antes de ella había pertenecido a su suegra, lo tomó entre sus dedos y se lo mostró– ¿ves esto? Por fin tengo un nuevo sello, un símbolo de que ahora pertenezco a otro lugar.

–¿Eliges este anillo como tu nuevo sello? –Bo lo tomó y lo miró detenidamente.

–Sí.

Bo suspiró.

–Ni Eun –la miró con compasión–, el hecho de que tengas un nuevo sello no significa que estés fuera. Tú y yo somos iguales, no somos japoneses, no somos coreanos, nuestra sangre está sucia y aún así este es _nuestro _Clan. Tu nuevo sello es ahora un símbolo más de nuestro Clan.

Ella volvió a negar, se abrazó a sí misma y lanzó un quejido de dolor, se levantó un poco la blusa y miró sus costillas, estaban empezando a ponerse moradas por los golpes, inhaló derrotada cubriéndose otra vez.

–Es por eso que todos nosotros estamos tatuados, Ni Eun –le dijo Masaaki dejando de lado y con delicadeza su taza de té–, como nuestras huellas y nuestra voz, de las cuales no podemos huir, el tatuaje es la representación física de nuestra vida; el Dragón que está tatuado en tu espalda es el símbolo de quién eres y de quién siempre vas a ser...

0o0o0

Jan Di se despertó bruscamente, llorando asustada y con la sensación de que su espalda se quemaba; arrojó sus cobijas al suelo y, acto seguido, con un tirón desesperado se arrancó la parte superior de su pijama, rasgándola en dos partes, quedando con el torso desnudo y se levantó a prisa para mirarse en el espejo.

No había ningún tatuaje de dragón; la piel de su blanca espalda _seguía_ intacta.

Se dejó caer lentamente de rodillas, con las palmas recargadas en la pared, ahogando sus sollozos para no hacer ruido, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Qué ilusa había sido al pensar que el tiempo de las pesadillas había pasado ya. Estaba volviendo a despertarse cada noche en llanto; era tan desesperante y jodidamente frustrante que quería ponerse a gritar. Detestaba haber creído que la calma había vuelto a ella después de varios meses en que todo había parecido pasar, había estado tranquila y muy contenta, pero las noches se habían tornado otra vez en rabia y en angustia.

Se encogió sobre sí misma sobre el cálido piso de madera, llorando sin poder detenerse. Odiaba el nudo en la garganta y el vacío en el pecho. Luego de minutos de respirar profundamente, logró tranquilizarse y dispersar los malos sentimientos. Entonces miró su reloj y notó que su alarma estaba a tan sólo unos minutos de sonar, suspiró agotada, se levantó y entró al baño para tomar una ducha de agua fría.

0o0o0

La sala de conferencias estaba repleta, la gente incluso estaba sentada en los pasillos y muchos más ni siquiera pudieron entrar. Toda la gente importante del Grupo Shinhwa estaba allí, aunque también había inversionistas, estudiantes de negocios, prensa y curiosos en general que se habían dado cita desde muy temprano para alcanzar a oír.

Sobre la tarima, Goo Joon Pyo hablaba elocuentemente señalando una serie de diapositivas proyectadas en la pantalla, hablando del crecimiento del Grupo desde que se había fusionado parcialmente con el Grupo JK, mostrando cómo, sin duda alguna, Shinhwa era una de las empresas más fuertes y mejor estructuradas del mundo entero.

Desde la primera fila, su madre lo observaba con orgullo y satisfacción; había dudado muchas veces de la capacidad de Joon Pyo para manejar la empresa pero ahora veía complacida cómo él era, hasta ese momento, el mejor líder que habían tenido.

Al dar por finalizada la presentación, luego del aplauso, Joon Pyo se dirigió a la mesa y tomó una botella de agua.

–¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? –desenroscó la tapa y luego dio un trago.

Prácticamente todas las manos se levantaron y él bufó girando los ojos, volviendo a dejar el agua sobre la mesa con cierta brusquedad, salpicando un poco el mantel.

–Como ya se ha explicado hasta la saciedad –comenzó con su tono de fastidio, remarcando sus palabras con las manos–, la explosión en el hotel de Ujiie del año pasado, es un asunto que corresponde a la policía de Japón. En el Grupo Shinhwa y el Grupo JK lamentamos terriblemente el hecho y reprobamos cualquier tipo de terrorismo –su voz empezó a enojarse cada vez más–, pero cualquiera en esta sala con un teléfono inteligente puede acceder al informe oficial, ya que es un caso resuelto y cerrado del cual no hay prueba alguna de que esté relacionado con la mafia japonesa, así como tampoco hay ninguna relación del Grupo Shinhwa con ningún Clan de...

Debajo de la tarima, Ha Jae Kyung articulaba exagerados gestos simulando cortar su cuello para indicarle a Joon Pyo que ya se callara y al parecer funcionó, pues al verla, tomó aire y luego otra vez un trago a su agua. Al menos el noventa por ciento de las manos fueron bajadas y una serie de murmullos inundó el recinto.

–Prosigamos –dijo Joon Pyo en el tono más calmado que tenía–, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta _relacionada_ con la presentación que mostré?

Las manos restantes desaparecieron.

––

–¡Estoy harto de tantos ociosos sin vida paranoicos conspiracionistas que no pueden quedarse conformes con el reporte de la policía! –gruñó Joon Pyo caminando con pasos largos y enojados por los pasillos con rumbo hacia las oficinas de los pisos superiores donde nadie podría molestarlo– ¡Si ya sabía que toda esa gente había venido a meterse aquí para preguntar tonterías!

–¡Eh, Joon! –le gritó Jae Kyung detrás de él tratando de igualar su paso, pero con sus tacones le era difícil– ¡Espera!

Pero él no se detenía y murmuraba por lo bajo sabrá dios qué tantas maldiciones.

–¡Goo Joon Pyo!

–¿Sabes lo que se dice en Internet? –frenó bruscamente y Jae Kyung chocó con él.

–Ouch –exclamó a punto de irse de espaldas, pero Joon Pyo la sostuvo del brazo y lo evitó.

–Están obcecados con demostrar que Shinhwa está financiando una guerra contra la mafia japonesa.

–Sólo hay que mantenernos firmes en nuestra versión –se sobó el rostro.

–Hay que mandar cerrar todas las páginas que digan eso...

–Censurarlos sólo les dará la razón –Jae Kyung se llevó las manos a la cintura–. Los que debemos hacer es sembrar pistas falsas e irremediablemente chocarán con las paredes. A la larga se aburrirán.

–Pistas falsas, ¿eh? –él meditó un segundo...

–De hecho soy muy activa en esas páginas, llevo ya un buen tiempo confundiendo con información falsa de fuentes falsas... no es difícil...

–¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho esto?

–Bueno –se encogió de hombros–, pensé que me llamarías ociosa y maniática.

–Pues es que eres una ociosa y una maniática –tomó aire, Jae Kyung bajó la cabeza–. Si embargo eres malévola...¿sabes? he decidido agregarte a mi lista de personas que me caen bien.

–¿En serio? –sonrió con los ojitos brillantes– por fin, después de tantos años me puedo hacer un lugar junto a Jan Di y los F4...

–No te equivoques, mono, Jan Di _jamás_ ha estado en mi lista de personas que me caen bien.

–Oh... pero eso es...

–¿Tienes hambre? –la cortó– Qué pregunta tan ofensiva, tú siempre tienes hambre. Anda, te invito a almorzar.

0o0o0

–¿Cómo es que se dice? –preguntó una mujer a su niño pequeño.

–Gracias, doctora –sonrió el niño, de unos cinco años, haciendo una reverencia y luego llevándose la paleta a la boca.

–Eres un niño valiente –sonrió Jan Di reverenciando también y luego abriendo la puerta para dejar salir a la madre e hijo de su consultorio–, no te olvides de recordarle a tu mamá que te de tu medicina...

El pequeño paciente sonrió otra vez y se retiraron. La clínica del abuelo Yoon había sido reconstruida y ampliada; era bastante más moderna ahora, tenía mas consultorios y enfermeras y por fin, una secretaria. Había tomado algunos meses, pero desde que era funcional, todos sus viejos pacientes habían regresado sin tener dudas.

Jan Di se recargó en el marco de la puerta, metió las manos a su bata y suspiró con cansancio, luego se frotó los ojos. La espalda aún le quemaba; la pesadilla de ese día había sido tan real que seguía sintiendo la aguja dibujando sobre su piel

–Te ves tan cansada... –se acercó Ji Hoo a ella, en sus manos traía un sobre bolsa amarillo de radiografías– Volviste a tener pesadillas, ¿verdad?

–Ji Hoo... –sonrió Jan Di con dulzura incorporándose– sí, bueno, son sólo eso, pesadillas –se encogió de hombros.

Él levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla y Jan Di, inmediatamente se lanzó a rodearlo con sus brazos y enterrar su rostro en su pecho. Respirar su aroma, como siempre, se sentía bien.

–No sé que hacer para que se vayan, Ji Hoo –gimió con tristeza– hace días que no duermo, son tan reales y sobrecogedoras... se suponía que al pasar el tiempo mejoraría, pero en vez de eso, parece que cada vez se pone peor...

–Anda, tranquila –le susurró acariciando un poco su cabello–. Todo estará bien.

Jan Di asintió con una sonrisa y rompió el abrazo.

–Ah, qué molesta soy –sacudió la cabeza y rió tantito–, parezco una niña. Hay trabajo que hacer.

–Toma –Ji Hoo le extendió el sobre y Jan Di, al tomarlo, miró con curiosidad la etiqueta.

–Oh –exclamó abriéndolo–, son las radiografías de Yi Jung sunbae. ¿Están aquí?

Ji Hoo asintió y empezaron a caminar para salir a la sala de espera, allí, Yi Jung y Ga Eul estaban sentados, hablando en voz baja y al ver a sus amigos acercarse, se levantaron.

–¡Jan Di! –Ga Eul la abrazó sonriente– ¿cómo estás? Ya tiene rato que no salimos por ahí...

–Los días se han pasado volando y he estado algo estresada, salgamos un día de esta semana... –se dirigió a Yi Jung– Hola, sunbae.

–Hola, Jan Di –Yi Jung torció la boca con desgano–, ¿podemos ir al grano? ¿cuánto tiempo más me van a dejar convaleciente?

–Bueno, sunbae... –Jan Di sacó las radiografías del sobre e hizo caminar a los demás unos pasos hasta un negatoscopio incrustado en la pared, prendió la luz y puso las placas– veamos... –las observó detenidamente torciendo la boca y negando un poco y luego dirigió sus ojos a Ji Hoo– ¿cómo ves?

Ji Hoo resopló.

–¿Qué? –Yi Jung agrió el gesto– Ya díganlo, estoy jodido para siempre...

–De hecho estás excelente –le dijo Ji Hoo sonriendo.

–Puedes considerar que has salido de esto –Jan Di levantó su pulgar–. Sé que ha sido desesperante, Yi Jung sunbae, pero ya puedes volver a tu vida normal...

–¿Estoy bien? –Yi Jung se señaló el pecho incrédulo, los dos médicos asintieron– ¿puedo cargar cosas ya? –volvieron a asentir– ¿Puedo cargar a mi esposa?

–Puedes –Jan Di pareció emocionarse con esa pregunta aunque a Ga Eul no pareció hacerle gracia.

–¡No! ¡Yi Jung! –Ga Eul trató de echarse para atrás, pero su esposo la atrapó entre sus brazos y la levantó, ella primero gritó y le dio golpecitos con los puños, pero pronto empezó a reír también– ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!

Finalmente él la dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

–Has subido como cuarenta kilos, Ga Eul –se quejó masajeándose uno de sus hombros–, pesas mucho.

–¿Cómo que he subido? –Ga Eul fingió estar ofendida– ¡de ninguna manera!

–Naturalmente has perdido mucha fuerza, sunbae –rió Jan Di mirándolos con ternura–, pero a partir de ahora puedes comenzar a hacer ejercicio de nuevo para recuperar tu tono muscular... –frunció el ceño y lo señaló amenazante, levantando un poquito la voz– ¡pero no te excedas!

–Sí, doctora –Yi Jung dio un paso atrás algo intimidado y los demás se soltaron a reír.

Jan Di se llevó las manos a la cintura satisfecha. Ji Hoo miró su reloj y sonrió brevemente.

–Ya me voy al hospital –dijo a sus amigos y luego se dirigió sólo a Jan Di–, nos vemos, te mandaré mensajes cuando termine.

–¿Eh? –Jan Di parpadeó– ¿tan temprano?

–Sí –Ji Hoo sonrió más–. Hoy por fin conoceré a Kyung Gyeong Yi; empezaré a trabajar con él en adelante. Es... –tomó aire buscando como explicarse– impresionante, totalmente impresionante. Sabes que levaba tiempo esperando esto.

–Oh... –Jan Di torció un poco las cejas– ¿es hoy...? Pensé que... pensé que no se te concedería el permiso hasta más adelante...

–Yo también pensaba eso, pero les ha gustado lo que he escrito; dijeron que yo tenía todo lo necesario para integrarme a su equipo.

–Qué bien –Jan Di forzó una sonrisa–. Felicidades... nos vemos luego entonces.

–Sí. Adiós –Ji Hoo ondeó su mano con ánimo y se retiró rápidamente...

Jan Di se masajeó las sienes y resolló.

–Creo que nunca había visto a Ji Hoo tan entusiasmado –comentó Yi Jung con una gran sonrisa–; se veía realmente feliz.

En respuesta, Jan Di sólo alzó las cejas.

–¿Kyung Gyeong Yi? –preguntó Ga Eul al aire– Me parece haber escuchado alguna vez ese nombre...

–Sí –Jan Di contestó–, es algo famoso.

–¿Quién es? –Yi Jung la interrogó con curiosidad– Supongo que será alguien de verdad importante para que a Ji Hoo le entusiasme la idea de trabajar con él, ¿es algún médico famoso?

Jan Di lo miró fijamente por algunos segundos.

–Kyung Gyeong Yi... –dijo al fin la joven médico– es un caníbal.

La pareja se miró interrogante entre sí y luego dirigieron sus miradas a Jan Di otra vez.

–¿Caníbal? –Yi Jung parpadeó– ¿a qué te refieres con _caníbal_?

–Bueno, el termino correcto es _antropófago _–Jan Di se encogió de hombros–. Es decir una persona que come... personas –ante el silencio estupefacto de los otros dos, continuó–. Fue un caso sonado hace cinco años que fue capturado, tal vez por eso habías oído el nombre, Ga Eul... Kyung Gyeong Yi fue atrapado en una casa llena de congeladores repleta de restos humanos que él cocinaba y comía, se le han imputado ochenta y tantas víctimas, incluyendo su mujer y su hijo, además es sospechoso de la desaparición de al menos doscientas personas aunque no se le han podido comprobar aún... Se le considera el criminal vivo y capturado más peligroso del país; pero no está en la cárcel, está en el hospital mental, en una celda que fue construida para especialmente para él... De hecho ha herido a varios médicos ya que se les lanza... a mordidas...

Yi Jung y Ga Eul no dijeron nada, parpadearon repetidas veces mirándola esperando el momento en que se echara a reír y les dijera que era una broma, pero no sucedió.

0o0o0

El Hospital de Salud Mental estaba a las afueras de Seúl, resguardado en el bosque y era dividido en dos, ese día, Ji Hoo se dirigió a la parte en donde los enfermos de alta peligrosidad eran resguardados.

Un médico que rondaría unos cuarenta años salió a recibir a Ji Hoo, acompañándolo por los controles de seguridad en donde tuvo que dejar su celular y demás artículos, ambos mostraron sus credenciales y al fin entraron.

Los jardines eran amplios y las paredes muy altas con baluartes desde los que se asomaban oficiales armados; una auténtica fortaleza. Los pacientes paseaban de un lado a otro en el césped siendo fuertemente vigilados por enfermeros. Ji Hoo caminó siguiendo al médico por un puente de piedra que atravesaba el jardín y los dirigía hasta otro edificio donde fueron recibidos por otro par de médicos e intercambiaron saludos y reverencias.

–El profesor Rhee ha hablado bastante de ti, Ji Hoo –dijo uno de ellos mientras caminaban por los pasillos–, me da gusto conocerte al fin, leí tu trabajo sobre la carencia de empatía en el trastorno antisocial de la personalidad –se detuvo y lo miró–; es muy bueno.

–Gracias –Ji Hoo hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

–Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo –volvieron a caminar mientras un guardia se unía a ellos–; es una malformación en el cerebro, aunque el Colegio de Médicos difiera mucho en opiniones; muchos insisten en culpar a los factores socio-psicológicos en cada uno de los casos, pero concuerdo en tus conclusiones –se detuvieron todos frente a una puerta de metal con seguros electrónicos–; hay seres que simplemente son maldad.

Pasó su credencial por el lector, luego tecleó una contraseña y la puerta se abrió dando paso a otro pasillo.

–Está medicado es por eso que no está amarrado en estos momentos, aún así no te acerques demasiado.

Ji Hoo asintió y finalmente, luego de otra puerta electrónica, avanzaron hasta una habitación blanca, con una cama, un armario, un escritorio, una silla, un librero repleto de libros y una ventana que dejaba pasar la luz natural. Sobre el suelo, sentado en flor de loto y recibiendo los rayos del sol, Kyung Gyeong Yi parecía meditar. Abrió los ojos segundos después de que la puerta se cerrara y sonrió.

–Buen día, doctores –saludó amablemente–, hace un hermoso día afuera.

–Buen día, Gyeong Yi, ¿qué tal te sientes?

–Excelente –estiró sus brazos arriba mientras exhalaba–, totalmente relajado y con ánimos para un té de jazmín... –detuvo su mirada en Ji Hoo y lo observó de pies a cabeza–. A este niño no lo conozco.

–Te presento a Yoon Ji Hoo –dijo el médico que lo había recibido primero–, es mi alumno en la especialidad de psiquiatría, va a estar trabajando con nosotros en el estudio de tu caso.

–Sí, sí, Ji Hoo –asintió Gyeong Yi–, por su puesto, sí fui informado, qué descortés he sido –reverenció con la cabeza, Ji Hoo hizo lo mismo–. Pero muchacho, eres realmente joven. Pues, bienvenido a mi humilde hogar –señaló con las palmas el lugar– y me da curiosidad; la medicina es loable, reconocida y remunerada, ¿por que no en vez de trabajar con niños y amables viejecitas estás estudiando algo tan... peligroso?

Ji Hoo sonrió de lado.

–Ya trabajo con niños y amables viejecitas –contestó sin dejar de mirarlo, admirado–. Sólo quiero aprender de ti porque me ayudará mucho.

–¿Te ayudará a qué?

–Muy pronto voy a traerte a un amigo.

0o0o0

–¿Ya se te pasó el coraje? –preguntó Jae Kyung con su sonrisa traviesa.

–Sí. Calla. Como –dijo empujándola levemente con la mano con la boca llena de brochetas de pescado–. No molestes.

Ella se rió mirándolo enamorada, ignorando su propia brocheta. Estaban los dos sentados en el puesto callejero, que, por cierto, estaba lleno de gente, detrás de ello, el tráfico, los claxon y la multitud apuraba eran un escándalo.

–¿No te vas a comer eso? –Joon Pyo gruñó señalando la comida de ella– Trae acá –y se la quitó para morderla.

–¡Hey! Pero... yo sí la quería...

–Veinte para llevar –él se dirigió al dueño del puesto, quien sonrió complacido e hizo una reverencia–. Aish... –se llevó la mano al estómago– comí demasiado...

–¿Volverás al trabajo?

–Claro que no. Iré a casa a dormir. Despediré a quien me moleste –la miró de reojo–. Te incluye.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes despedirme!

Joon Pyo bufó una risa irónica y su frente cayó sobre la mesa, lanzó más quejidos acerca de que no podía ni moverse. Entonces su celular sonó con el tono de mensajes, varias veces, uno tras otro.

–Está despedido... –se incorporó y buscó el móvil en su pantalón– dije que no me molestaran...

Jae Kyung se rió otra vez.

–Es Woo Bin, me está mandando fotografías –comentó Joon Pyo alzando las cejas mientras abría los mensajes con desgano–, más le vale que sea algo bueno, que se haya descalabrado y tenga sangre escurriendo por la cabeza o algo así para que valga la pena...

–¡Qué sádico! –ella lo reprendió aún con su sonrisa, dando un trago a su bebida– ¿Qué clase de amigo se supone que eres?

Joon Pyo la miró y le sonrió, pero al regresar los ojos a la pantalla del celular, en un segundo, su gesto se transformó en uno sombrío y frío, sus ojos se achicaron y sus dientes rechinaron levemente...

–¿Pasa algo...? –Jae Kyung parpadeó varias veces al notar el cambio de aura.

Él, sin decir nada, le pasó el celular para que ella pudiera ver.

Jae Kyung abrió la boca y sus mejillas perdieron repentinamente el color; en las fotografías, Masaaki Takeru y su medio hermano Bo Joo Rok se veían fuera de una elegante casa y varias más los mostraban en un soleado pueblo que claramente parecía estar en occidente, aparentando tener una vida tranquila. Ella se tapó la boca con una mano y se encorvó ligeramente al tiempo que su garganta se cerraba, pasando el móvil de regreso a él.

Joon Pyo marcó.

–¿Dónde? –exigió saber en el momento que Woo Bin contestó.

–Spiekeroog, es una isla que le pertenece a Alemania.

–¿Ya le has dicho esto a Ji Hoo?

–Aún no.

–Llámalo. Y también a Yi Jung. Esta noche cenaremos nosotros cuatro en mi casa.


	2. Eterno retorno

Lamento la tardanza, en verdad. Estoy exiliada en Estados Unidos y eso me ha tenido un poco deprimida y me ha dado un bloqueo mental pues ya tenía gran parte del capítulo desde hace semanas!

* * *

**2. Eterno retorno.**

Jan Di resopló cuando el mensaje de Ji Hoo le llegó;

_Cenaré con Joon Pyo,_

_también irán Yi Jung y Woo Bin_

_así que tardaré._

_Aprovecha y duerme temprano_

_que necesitas descansar._

Se tiró en su cama agotada, bostezando. Verdaderamente estaba cansada. Detestaba no poder dormir, además ya le estaba cobrando factura la falta de sueño. Le dolía la cabeza y lo peor era que estar así le robaba todo el ánimo.

Se acurrucó entre sus cojines dentro del edredón; su cama era muy cómoda, no entendía cómo no lograba descansar. Los párpados le pesaban y ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, poco a poco, su cuerpo se relajó y su respiración se hizo profunda. Trataba de poner su mente en blanco para que sus pensamientos no la mantuvieran despierta más tiempo...

"_¿No debería tener más cuidado?" _

_Jan Di gruñó enojada y lo señaló_

"_Usted debería tener cuidado; si ellos lo atrapan van a acabar con usted... Sólo espere a que Joon Pyo se entere... él lo va a despedazar..."_

_Su sonrisa, su maldita sonrisa. Nadie sospechaba de esa sonrisa; él tenía un control absoluto de sí mismo..._

"_¿Eso es una apuesta? Me encantan las apuestas... Pues yo apuesto a que en unas cuantas semanas estaré cómodamente viviendo en alguna isla europea..."_

Jan Di se sentó bruscamente en la cama respirando agitadamente.

–¡Maldita sea! –arrojó su almohada contra la pared y furiosa se encogió sobre sí misma abrazando sus rodillas, respirando lenta y profundamente en un intento por calmarse hasta que unos minutos más tarde, consiguió relajarse y caer acostada otra vez.

Quería por una vez dejar de pensar en el abogado Bo. En todas las cosas que habían dicho. Ese sujeto llevaba años aterrorizándola, se había instalado en su mente y de dedicaba a protagonizar todas sus pesadillas.

0o0o0

No estaban en el comedor principal de la larguísima mesa de la mansión Shinhwa, sino en uno que, al contrario, poseía una pequeña, pero no por eso menos fina, mesa de caoba negra dispuesta sólo para ellos cuatro. La cubertería de plata estaba acomodada al estilo europeo y la vajilla presumía de un hermoso trabajo de artesanía en vidrio.

–La cena de hoy... –comenzó Joon Pyo con su arrogante sonrisa– es un platillo originario de la India y se llama _Sev Papdi Chat_ –las criadas entonces empezaron a colocar los platos servidos frente a cada uno–. Se trata de pequeñas tortas fritas cubiertas con salsas picantes, bañadas en un yogur fresco y cubierto con tomates, garbanzos, cebollas, mucho cilantro y crujientes fideos fritos.

Los demás también sonrieron. Ya tenía tiempo que no cenaban los cuatro solos las extravagancias de Joon Pyo.

–Para acompañar –prosiguió el anfitrión–, el vino que escogí es un _Cabernet Sauvignon_ del dos mil siete, cosechado en el Valle de Napa, California...

El mayordomo mostró la botella de vino y acto seguido, la descorchó, sirvió un poco en la copa de Joon Pyo, este lo olió, lo agitó un poco y lo cató, dando inmediatamente su aprobación para que sirvieran a sus amigos también.

–Y para el postre... –Joon Pyo alzó una ceja y dirigió su mirada a Ji Hoo– traído desde Japón, cabeza de yakuza con crema de nuez.

Detrás del arco que los separaba de la otra sala, un hombre vestido en traje negro arrastró y dejó caer al suelo a otro sujeto, quien tenía el rostro golpeado y el cabello enmarañado, quedó de bruces y lanzó un par de gruñidos pero no dijo nada más.

–Tan teatral como siempre, Joon Pyo –se rió Woo Bin cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza–. Perfect timing.

–Ahhh –Joon Pyo suspiró y dio una palmada satisfecho y con un dejo de emoción en sus brillantes ojos–, se vio mejor de lo que imaginé, ¿por qué no lo filmé? ¿Te gusta, Ji Hoo? Es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

–No es mi cumpleaños –contestó Ji Hoo secamente mirando de reojo al tipo herido que yacía a un par de metros de la mesa.

–Aish... –la expresión de Joon Pyo se transformó en una fastidio y se llevó los dedos al tabique de la nariz– Tú a todo le tienes que encontrar pegas, amargado. Uno que sólo trata de hacerte feliz y tú siempre de aguafiestas.

–¿Qué significa esto? –Ji Hoo bufó una risa– ¿Lo encontraste?

–¿Con quién hablas? ¡Obvio! –separó sus palmas en un gesto altanero– Soy el gran Goo Joon...

–De hecho lo encontré yo –intervino Woo Bin tranquilamente dando un sorbo a su vino–, está en una isla en Alemania.

–Arruinas mi momento dramático –Joon Pyo refunfuñó fulminándolo con la mirada–. Cállate, Woo Bin.

–¿Una isla? –repitió Ji Hoo– ¿Estás seguro?

Woo Bin asintió y sacó su celular, abrió las fotografías y se las pasó a Ji Hoo para que él pudiera observarlas.

–Gracias a este individuo –dijo señalando con la cabeza al hombre sobre el suelo– fui capaz de dar con esos hermanos al fin. Fue muy difícil seguirles la pista.

–Es un bocazas –tarareó Joon Pyo– ¿sabes lo que le pasa a los bocazas entre la yakuza...?

Ji Hoo se levantó y se acercó al hombre, acuclillándose junto a él, éste trató de echarse para atrás pero fue incapaz de hacerlo debido al dolor.

–No voy a golpearte –masculló Ji Hoo tomándolo del rostro e inspeccionando una de sus heridas, el hombre pareció calmarse un poco–. ¿cómo te llamas?

–Yukimura... –murmuró sin fuerza y con la voz rasposa– Kouki...

–¿Desde hace cuánto lo tienes? –Ji Hoo se giró hacia Woo Bin– Sus heridas están infectadas.

–Desde hace un buen rato –el príncipe Song se encogió de hombros–, es que no quería hablar.

–Tráeme agua oxigenada y algodón –ésta vez, Ji Hoo se dirigió al guardaespaldas que estaba a unos pasos, luego, dirigió sus palabras a aquel–. Yukimura, ¿ya te ofrecieron un trato?

–Le ofrecí protección –intervino Woo Bin–; es un traidor, el Clan no lo perdonará, pero si nos guía hasta el líder, lo ayudaremos.

–Te conviene –le dijo Ji Hoo.

Yi Jung había observado la escena totalmente atónito y finalmente habló.

–Song Woo Bin ¿acaso estas diciendo que has torturado a este sujeto durante días?

–¿Eh? –el príncipe lo miró con un dejo de confusión– Yo no, mis hombres –explicó.

–¡Es lo mismo si fueron órdenes tuyas! –gruñó Yi Jung– ¡No pueden hacer esto!

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Woo Bin sin entender su actitud.

–¿Qué me pasa? –Yi Jung entrecerró los ojos– ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Han perdido el juicio.

–¿Qué juicio? –Joon Pyo giró los ojos resoplando– ¿De qué...?

–¡O sea que estás loco, Joon Pyo! –bramó Yi Jung levantándose.

–¿Cuál es tu problema? –Joon Pyo igualó su tono, ahora molesto.

–¿Es que acaso soy el único que no ve normal esta obsesión por... –Yi Jung se trabó con sus propias palabras ante la imposibilidad de expresarse– asesinos seriales que tienen todos ustedes?

Los otros tres se miraron brevemente entre ellos.

–No estamos obsesionados –contestó Ji Hoo con total naturalidad.

–Por su puesto –Yi Jung bufó desviando la mirada–. Todo este tiempo lo único que han querido ha sido buscar a Masaaki Takeru, ¿y cuando lo tengan qué?

–Lo mataré –Joon Pyo bufó una risa.

–No lo matarás, Joon Pyo –Ji Hoo le gruñó–, él es mío y lo quiero en el psiquiátrico.

–Ya tienes al cabrón de las mordidas –replicó el heredero de Shinhwa–, confórmate. Aunque en mi opinión ese también debería estar muerto.

Ji Hoo giró los ojos.

–Decídanlo lanzando una moneda –Woo Bin bufó una risa.

–No vamos a matar a nadie –espetó Ji Hoo–. Estas personas tienen su lugar en el hospital de salud mental.

–Sí, ya sabemos que te encanta el manicomio y tus loquitos –dijo Joon Pyo sarcásticamente–, lo que no entiendo es para qué quieres llevarte a Masaaki allí y verle la jeta a diario.

–No puedo ni reconocerlos –los ojos de Yi Jung estaban abiertos en horror–. Están mal, muy mal. Olviden a Masaaki. Dejen esto atrás.

–¡No se puede olvidar! –Joon Pyo se hizo a un lado el cuello de su camisa, dejando ver la cicatriz que el disparo de Masaaki le había causado– ¡Jamás olvidaré lo que hicieron! Se burlaron de mí y es por mi culpa están libres por allí dándose la buena vida, asoleándose comiendo helado y de seguro hasta follando –se cruzó de brazos– ¡aish! ¡Es que no lo soporto!

Yi Jung negó vehementemente con la cabeza, volviéndose a sentar y echándose para atrás en el respaldo con los brazos cruzados.

–Ya Yi Jung –Joon Pyo sonrió soez–. No actúes como niña. No seas iluso creyendo que nos van a dejar en paz.

–Es que tú no estabas cuando Bo nos explicó cómo fue que nos persiguieron por veinte años –agregó Woo Bin–. Tú no entiendes lo retorcido de sus mentes.

–Entiendo bien porque ustedes me contaron en detalle. Y también los odio –Yi Jung lo miró duramente arrastrando la voz–. Pero creo que ustedes ya han perdido la cabeza y han olvidado la razón por la que ellos nos hicieron esto.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación por un instante un poco largo. Ji Hoo, Woo Bin y Joon Pyo intercambiaron sus miradas. Claro que recordaban bien la razón por la que fueron escogidos, no fue producto del azar y mucho menos de una venganza; todo fue porque Bo y Masaaki los consideraron sus iguales.

0o0o0

Jan Di nunca olvidaría el día que conoció a Masaaki Takeru; Investigó sobre él lo más que pudo, pensando en él como algún tipo de sujeto horrible con ojos desorbitados y expresión maniática, pero la verdad era que parecía un hombre normal, sereno, calmado, quizá un poco parecido al secretario Jun en su porte y su sonrisa era amable. Si ella alguna vez lo hubiera visto en la calle jamás habría imaginado lo enfermo de su mente.

La primera parada después de que él salió de la cárcel con el dinero del Zafiro que ella vendió, fue una casa en Japón. De nuevo, Jan Di no se encontró con lo que había imaginado; ella pensó que sería llevada a algún tipo de guarida horrible subterránea, lúgubre y húmeda, sin embargo, era una elegante y moderna casa en un buen barrio, lejos del ruido y la contaminación, totalmente armoniosa e incluso acogedora.

Fue recibida en aquel lugar con amabilidad por personas que igualmente lucían normales. Sirvieron la mesa y cenaron comida tradicional japonesa. Jan Di estaba cansada y asustada. Sus manos temblaban y tragaba saliva ruidosamente.

En otras circunstancias habría disfrutado mucho del exquisito banquete de la casa de Masaaki, sin embargo, en el estado en el que estaba , por su puesto que no tenía nada de hambre y parecía que le hubieran taponeado el esófago, pues la comida, a pesar de llevar dos días ya en ayuno, no le producía ninguna saciedad, sino más bien asco.

–Por favor –dijo Masaaki de pronto a mitad de la comida llamando la atención de todos–, sean muy amables con la señorita ya que al parecer, ella cree que es nuestra prisionera, pero se aleja de la realidad; ella es parte del Clan y debe ser protegida como tal.

Jan Di lo miró largamente.

–¿Por qué...? –balbuceó en angustia– ¿Por qué me considerarían parte de ustedes?

–Por que puede que algún tengas lo que se necesita para llenar el lugar que está vacío desde hace mucho tiempo.

–No entiendo.

–Probablemente heredes uno de nuestros sellos –le explicó el abogado–. Te daría incluso cierto poder dentro del Clan.

Jan Di no preguntó más; no quería saber más. Regresó su vista hacia su sopa de miso, notó los palillos temblando entre sus dedos y apretó su puño para detenerse. Cuando en un momento una chica se quitó su chaqueta, fue capaz de notar el tatuaje de dragón que le recorría toda la espalda. Durante unos breves segundos que fue visible, ella lo apreció con curiosidad.

–Todos ustedes están tatuados –dijo ella en un susurro.

–Así es –le contestó Masaaki–, ese tatuaje de dragón es nuestro símbolo. Todos tenemos el mismo; ese, específicamente, es Sui-Riu, el rey Dragón que controla la lluvia.

Jan Di lo miró boquiabierta y luego se mordió el labio, reflexionando.

–Si todo el Clan tiene ese tatuaje, significa que yo también debo tenerlo.

–Naturalmente –contestó el líder–. En cuanto terminemos algunos asuntos que ya están planeados, obtendrás el tuyo también.

Jan Di no replicó nada; ¿qué podía decir?. Bajó los ojos; ella había aceptado libremente estar ahí. Ella le había dicho al abogado Bo dos días atrás en Corea que se uniría a ellos con tal de que no hicieran daño a sus amigos. El tatuaje de dragón en la espalda era lo mínimo que ella podía esperar tras tomar esa decisión.

Ahora, casi un año después de que todo aquello ocurriera, Jan Di era muy consciente del destino que ella misma había elegido. Masaaki no estaba muerto. Su hermano tampoco. Su clan seguía vivo y nada de lo que había pasado la había liberado de ellos. Ella sabía que dentro de la mente de esos hermanos la seguían viendo como uno de ellos. Ella sabía que aún en ese momento, tenía que seguir a Masaaki como su líder. Lo único que le faltaba era tatuarse la espalda y temía que el día se acercaba más y más.

Y la verdad era que los sentía cerca, de alguna manera ellos jamás se habían ido. Temía que volvieran por ella, lograba imaginar que iba a ser de ella... Lo único que sabía era que no quería volver a verlos, si embargo tenía un horrible presentimiento que había crecido espantosamente en las últimas noches con sus pesadillas.

Sabía que en el momento que ellos volvieran a aparecerse, todo volvería a cambiar.

0o0o0

Al llegar a su casa, Jae Kyung se quitó lentamente el abrigo frente a su gran espejo de bordes de plata y se miró detenidamente. Lo reconocía; era un poquitín narcisista, siempre estaba atenta de cualquier reflejo para poder admirarse. Sonrió. Su cabello había crecido hasta sus hombros, pero no le convencía mucho, quizá lo cortaría pronto; no le tenía mucha paciencia al cabello largo. Aunque le encantaba ser femenina, usar zapatos altos, maquillarse de negro los ojos, pintarse las uñas de muchos estilos y usar ropa de última moda, por alguna razón, cuidarse el cabello le causaba pereza.

Siguió observándose, ¿quién no la consideraba hermosa? En la calle los hombres solían girarse para verla; disfrutaba las miradas de desdén de otras mujeres cuando los ojos de sus novios no podían frenarse ante ella. Tenía una bella figura; era delgada y alta y sus botas de tacón la hacían lucir esbelta y espectacular.

Sólo quedaba un detalle. Nadie lo notaba a menos que lo supieran, pero ella por su puesto que lo notaba cada que se miraba; su codo derecho flexionaba su brazo y su mano quedaba a la altura de su ombligo. Parecía una posición natural, como si simplemente tuviera el brazo cruzado sobre su cadera. Pero así era ahora; su codo destrozado no le permitiría jamás volver a estirar el brazo, podía flexionarlo más y su muñeca y su hombro estaban intactos, pero ese codo tenía ahora un tope; permanentemente trabado a cuarenta y cinco grados. Muchas radiografías, muchas opiniones de doctores y no había nada qué hacer; estaba marcada para siempre.

A veces, cuando cerraba los ojos volvía a oír los disparos y los gritos y revivía el dolor y el miedo.

Sabía que de hecho tenía suerte; pudo haber sido su rodilla y entonces no podría caminar. Pudo haber sido aún peor y pudo haber perdido la vida aquella noche. Sabía que debía ser agradecida; era la filosofía que ella se quería obligar a tener.

Muchas veces el asunto de su brazo se lo tomaba a broma. Ya se había acostumbrado a fingir que no le importaba, sólo que en realidad estaba furiosa y estaba muy triste. Mientras se observaba se levantó lentamente la manga que la cubría y volvió a fruncir el ceño molesta y frustrada al ver las cicatrices que le habían dejado. Aquella noche que habían llevado su belleza.

Y es que ella sentía tanto miedo de saber que podían regresar. No podía tolerar la idea de volver a verlos, de volver a tenerlos cerca; no podía comprender cómo es que Joon y los otros estaban tan obsesionados con seguirlos y atraparlos. No sabía que hacer para detenerlos e impedir que se embarcaran a Europa en una estúpida cacería de brujas.

Ellos estaban locos.

Detestaba saber que se habían vuelto locos.

Sabía que Joon Pyo les guardaba un intenso rencor, que se sentía humillado y que pensaba seriamente en matarlos.

Y tenía que pensar en alguna manera de ponerle fin a esa locura. Ellos no debían seguirlos, no debían cazarlos. No podían tomar de pronto la justicia en sus manos y vengarse de ese modo. Habían sido demasiado inteligentes, fríos y calculadores. Jae Kyung era consciente de lo listos y malvados que eran los yakuza, así que por más que lo pensaba, no comprendía cómo el tonto de su novio se podía dar el lujo de enfrentarlos y volver a plantarles cara. Podría significar volver a perder, podría significar que esta vez los matarían de verdad. Si Masaaki no los había matado era llanamente porque no se le había dado la gana.

0o0o0

Yi Jung entró a su habitación encontrándose con Ga Eul sentada en la cama leyendo un libro.

–Pensé que estarías dormida –comentó sin mirarla quitándose el saco y botándolo a un lado.

–Me quedé picada leyendo –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando el libro–. Yo pensé que no volverías hasta mañana.

Él alzó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa que se borró un instante después.

–Aquí me tienes.

–¿Qué tal te fue? ¿cómo están los chicos?

–Bien –su respuesta fue seca y enojada mientras se cambiaba rápidamente para meterse a las cobijas.

–¿Ocurrió algo? –Ga Eul notó la molestia en él– No me digas que pelearon.

–Sí... –resopló– algo así.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero le sonrió con comprensión.

–¿Qué pasó?

Quizá Yi Jung había sido el menos involucrado emocionalmente en el problema. Se había limitado a estar presente. Obviamente se había preocupado mucho, había estado mal y deprimido por Jan Di, por Ga Eul, por sus amigos. Estuvo demasiado cerca de morir en el choque. Había tardado meses en recuperarse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía recomenzar a vivir su vida, a hacer ejercicio, a estar bien.

Él lo único que quería era dejar el pasado atrás y estar con su esposa, olvidarse de las heridas.

Aunque había quedado mercado al igual que Jae Kyung; se lo cubría con el cabello, pero en todo lo ancho de su frente y hasta su ceja derecha tenía una larga cicatriz que le recordaría por el resto de sus días que aquella noche estuvo a punto de perderlo todo y sí, le frustraba, le deba coraje. Unos años atrás, haber quedado marcado del rostro habría supuesto la perdición para él. Ya no era tan importante ahora cómo se veía, pero por su puesto era terrible mirarse cada día al espejo y recordarlo. Pero siempre se decía a sí mismo que eso había quedado atrás, que ellos se habían ido, que fuera paciente, que dejara correr el tiempo para que todo cicatrizara.

No era posible que sus amigos estuvieran a punto de volver a meterse en la boca de esos dragones. Y se enfadó demasiado cuando en la cena ellos lo miraron como si el loco fuera él.

–¿Yi Jung?

–Woo Bin sabe dónde están.

Ga Eul borró su sonrisa, ¿quienes? La pregunta era estúpida y no la haría. Sabía bien a quienes se refería. Los odiaba. Nunca había odiado a nadie pero a ellos, quienes arruinaron su boda les deseaba la peor de las muertes. Cada que se sorprendía pensando aquello se reprendía a sí misma; no debía tener esos sentimientos, no era parte de su naturaleza. Pero no podía.

–¿Y?

–Y esos estúpidos creen que van a poder contra ellos –bufó frustrado–. Temo que tengan pensado ir a matarse. Y no sé qué hacer, pero debo impedir que hagan algo estúpido.

0o0o0

Ji Hoo tocó la puerta de su cuarto.

–¿Jan Di? ¿Estás despierta?

–Sí...

Ji Hoo abrió la puerta y la encontró recostada, perfectamente despierta, con los ojos algo perdidos. Caminó y se sentó en la cama, alzó su mano para acariciarle con suavidad la mejilla y hasta ese momento fue que Jan Di lo miró.

–Esto se ha vuelto mucho peor... –susurró Ji Hoo atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla y ella de inmediato se acurrucó en su pecho– no has dormido nada en días.

–Quédate conmigo hoy... –masculló– cuando estás conmigo las pesadillas aveces se van...

–Siempre estoy contigo –acarició su espalda–. Tranquila...

–No puedo –ella gruñó con algo de frustración–. Mañana voy a conseguir pastillas; ya no aguanto.

Él sabía bien lo frustrante de no poder dormir; se siente desesperación y rabia y con cada día se vuelve peor; así que también estaba por sugerirle medicamentos puesto que ningún té ni ninguna otra cosa habían dado resultado hasta el momento y naturalmente afectaba todos los aspectos de la vida de Jan Di.

–Es una tortura, Ji Hoo... –sollozó– no puedo dormir, no puedo comer...

–¿Qué es lo que sientes? –preguntó susurrándole con amabilidad– ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

–Ellos están cerca. Ellos están tan cerca...

–No, ellos no están aquí –le dijo acariciando con ternura su cabello–; están muy lejos.

–¿Cómo sabes que están muy lejos?

–Están en Europa.

Europa, tal como Bo lo había apostado...

–¿Cómo sabes que están en Europa?

–Sé exactamente dónde están. Están en una isla en Alemania.

Jan Di se separó de golpe y lo miró asustada.

–¿Cómo sabes que están en una isla en Alemania?

–Woo Bin los encontró.

–Van a venir por mí –se le abrazó otra vez–, ellos dicen que soy parte de su Clan, tengo miedo, no quiero que me lleven, no quiero que me separen de ti otra vez...

–Jan Di... –Ji Hoo la tomó de los hombros y la alejó unos centímetros– explícame por qué ellos creen que eres parte de su Clan.

–Ellos no lo creen; _yo lo soy_ –hipó señalándose al ponerse ambas palmas en el pecho–, yo fui quien les dijo que sería parte de ellos con la condición de que no te hicieran daño –tomó un respiro–. Luego en Japón ellos dijeron que tal vez yo heredaría uno de sus sellos, que tendría poder...

–Que tú... ¿heredarías?

–Sí –asintió en un gemido triste–, no sé que significa pero...

Ji Hoo la jaló hacia él volviéndola a abrazar y Jan Di no pudo seguir hablando.

–Todo se resolverá y nadie te va a separar de mí; estaremos juntos, no van a llevarte.

–Esto se está comiendo mi vida...

–No les des ese gusto.

Él sintió sus uñas enterrarse en su espalda y la abrazó más fuerte. No iba a perderla otra vez mucho menos ahora que estaban juntos. Y la consoló y le besó la frente una y otra vez hasta que ella por fin sonrió y se quedó dormida.

0o0o0

Aún no amanecía, así que la temperatura bajo cero los obligó a llevar sus gruesos y, por cierto, carísimos abrigos. Joon Pyo y Woo Bin llegaron con tan sólo un minuto de diferencia, ambos en sus potentes autos deportivos. Ji Hoo los estaba esperando en la fuente tradicional que daba la bienvenida a las visitas en su casa.

–El Clan alegará que ella es suya –murmuró Ji Hoo una vez que estuvieron los tres, pero no pasaron dentro de la casa–. Jamás la dejarán ir.

Joon Pyo chasqueó irónicamente la lengua.

–Sólo la lavandera podría meterse en estos líos –ahora, le habló a Woo Bin– ¿qué podríamos hacer?

–Destruir a los herederos; Masaaki y Bo. O muertos o encerrados, pero deben ser ambos –el príncipe Song entrecerró los ojos–, sin ellos no hay reglas. Sin ellos, Jan Di será libre.

–Nadie va a apoyarnos en esto; ni siquiera Yi Jung –murmuró Joon Pyo–. Estamos solos. Así que hay que tener mucho cuidado para que los demás no se enteren de más...

–Seguramente esos hermanos están al tanto de que los hemos hallado –dijo Woo Bin–. Debemos considerar que siempre estarán un paso adelante de nosotros.

–Así qué ¿qué podemos hacer? –Joon Pyo suspiró con desgano– Sorprenderlos no parece una opción.

–Tan sólo hay que ir a hacerles una visita –opinó Ji Hoo–, en son de paz.

–Conociéndolos son capaces de recibirnos "en son de paz" –contestó Woo Bin–, pero no los atraparemos, no podríamos proteger a a Jan Di a menos que...

–No es eso lo que quiero ahora –espetó Ji Hoo interrumpiendo–. Sólo quiero hablar con él. Quiero saber quien era mi madre.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo dirá? –Joon Pyo se cruzó de brazos incrédulo– ¿Así de buenas?

–Ellos nunca mienten –Ji Hoo le clavó los ojos seguro de sí mismo–. Si se lo pregunto me lo dirá.

–Tú eres el loquero, sabrás lo que haces –dijo Joon Pyo con su media sonrisa y tan despectivo como pudo–. ¿Entonces tocarás la puerta de su casa, le preguntarás si te recuerda, le dirás que quieres charlar sobre viejos tiempo y entonces él te invitará una taza de de té verde en su salita samurai?.

–Probablemente.

–Aish –bufó–, no lo irás a ver tú solo. Iré contigo.

–Iremos los tres –sonrió Woo Bin dando una palmada–. Le preguntaremos qué quiere. Tienes razón, contestará.

–Mandaré preparar el jet –anunció Joon Pyo–. Ya no puedo esperar a... verlo.


	3. El Maestro

03. El Maestro.

En el hospital psiquiátrico, el caníbal Kyung Gyeong Yi yacía sentado en su cama fuertemente amarrado en su camisa de fuerza contando la historia de su vida a Ji Hoo...

–¿Nunca has tenido ese fuerte deseo de comer algo en especial y no te quedas tranquilo hasta comerlo?

–Sí.

–Simplemente eso.

–Pero eran tu esposa y tu hijo.

–Pero sabían igual a los demás – Gyeong Yi frunció un poco las cejas–, ¿sabes? Incluso entre diferentes razas y nacionalidades, el sabor es el mismo; parecido al cerdo pero más fuerte... –sonrió–. Es por eso que no me preocupaba en escoger.

Ji Hoo lo miró con profundo interés; al haberle preguntado sobre su esposa y su hijo, Gyeong Yi no entendió que él se refería a que debería tener un lazo emocional con ellos, sino que pensó que se refería a tendrían un sabor diferente; lo hacía entender mucho acerca de su ausencia total de empatía.

–La próxima semana no podré verte –dijo Ji Hoo cambiando de tema–, tengo asuntos que arreglar.

–Pero aún no te he contado toda mi historia, ¿qué asunto es más importante?

–Tengo asuntos con un Clan yakuza.

–Suena importante. Así que estás metido con un Clan yakuza –resopló una risa–, ahora entiendo porque este hospital no es más que un patio de juegos para ti.

Ji Hoo torció la boca hacia un lado.

–Los que se meten con los yakuza mueren –continuó el caníbal–. Es una lástima, me agradas; me habría gustado morderte –y le enseñó los dientes.

–Regresaré y traeré conmigo al líder –Ji Hoo sonrió sin mirar al otro– para que no estés tan solo. Y voy a comparar su encefalograma con el tuyo y probaré que tú y él tienen exactamente la misma malformación cerebral.

–Con razón el Doctor Huang está fascinado contigo. Tu investigación de campo es tan interesante como extrema; estás dispuesto a matarte por comprobar una hipótesis –rió–. Pondrán una placa con tu nombre –exhaló mirándolo de pies a cabeza– ¿En serio todo eso será por una tesis?

–No –Ji Hoo le dirigió los ojos–. Hay asuntos personales también y también existe mi derecho de venganza.

–Bueno, eso sí es cautivador, ¿qué te hicieron? Hay pocas formas de ganar derecho de venganza.

–Siendo niño mataron a mis padres frente a mí.

–De ley –alzó ambas cejas–. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Pero aún así, estás hablando del líder; él tiene que invitarte, de lo contrario no lograrás reunirte con él. ¿cómo podrás acercarte?

–Conozco a alguien que me llevará.

Sorpresivamente, Kyung Gyeong Yi se lanzó hacia él con la clara intención de morderlo en el cuello. Ji Hoo reaccionó antes y se echó para atrás. El caníbal, al estar atado en la camisa de fuerza perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo y justo en ese momento, la puerta electrónica se abrió y un guardia entró intempestivamente, tomó al enfermo de las correas de su camisa, lo levantó y lo arrojó en su cama. El doctor Huang entró en ese momento.

–¿Estás bien, Ji Hoo? –preguntó preocupado tomándolo del brazo.

–Sí... –masculló viendo la risa de su atacante y llevándose la mano al cuello pues el solo pensamiento de lo que pudo haber pasado le había provocado una molesta sensación.

El doctor Huang se levantó la manga derecha de su bata y camisa dejando ver a Ji Hoo la cicatriz de una clara mordida.

–No pude escribir por un mes –le susurró y luego alzó la voz– ¿Qué es lo que pasa Gyeong Yi? Ya no habías mordido a nadie en largo tiempo.

–Si el muchacho se mata ya no tendré más oportunidad –contestó con naturalidad

0o0o0

Ji Hoo se dirigió a la salida del hospital mental aún algo impresionado tras el inesperado ataque; sabía bien que eso le podía pasar en cualquier instante, pero aún así lo había tomado desprevenido. Eso no era bueno; no podría estar enfrente del líder yakuza si aún le asustaba Gyeong Yi. Gruñó para sí mismo mientras cruzaba las puertas exteriores y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Jan Di esperándolo sentada en una de las bonitas jardineras. Ella saludó ondeando la mano.

–Jan Di... –sonrió él olvidando por un momento el incidente– ¿qué haces aquí?

–¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? –se levantó– Te extrañé y vine a buscarte para invitarte a comer; sé que no tienes mucho tiempo libre con tu especialización y tus prácticas aquí, pero hay que darnos un tiempo.

–Qué linda... –se acercó para darle un beso en la frente– qué bueno que viniste, yo también te estaba extrañando.

–¿Qué se te antoja?

–Mmm, no sé ¿Italiano?

–Me encanta –Jan Di dio una palmada–. Hay un restaurante no muy caro al que Ga Eul y yo solíamos ir mucho hace tiempo. Muy bueno, espero que aún exista.

–Vayamos a buscarlo entonces.

Ambos subieron al auto de Ji Hoo y charlaron por algunos minutos de lo que habían hecho a lo largo del día.

–Al menos podremos estar solos y tranquilos esta semana que estaremos en el Congreso en Busan, podríamos...

–Respecto al Congreso Médico, Jan Di –interrumpió Ji Hoo–. No iré.

Jan Di abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego su expresión se tornó entre tristeza, molestia e incredulidad.

–¿Cómo que no irás? ¡Pero es...!

–Lo siento, Jan Di –su tono sonaba a culpabilidad–. De verdad quiero ir contigo, pero hay otras cosas que quiero hacer.

–¿Ver al caníbal? –murmuró entre dientes molesta.

–Jan Di...

Ella se cruzó de brazos y perdió su vista al frente. El Congreso Médico al que quería ir, y para el que sólo faltaban un par de días, era el más importante de Asia, aunque había ponentes de todos los continente, duraba una semana y se realizaba cada dos años, su sede se rotaba entre Corea, China, Japón, Taiwán, Vietnam y Tailandia y esta vez le tocaba a Busan. Jan Di había estado muy emocionada, siempre había querido ir y ahora que por fin sería en su propio país era perfecto.

–Si tú no vas entonces yo tampoco.

–Jan Di, no seas así; tienes muchas ganas.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué no puede esperar una semana? –resopló.

Ji Hoo no contestó, siguió manejando con la vista al frente.

–¿Es por tus estudios?

–Estoy en medio del estudio de Kyung Gyeong Yi, el Congreso no es tan importante comparado con lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

–¿Cómo no va a ser importante?

–Iremos al próximo. Te lo prometo

Ella suspiró cansada y finalmente aceptó. No quería ir sola pero era verdad que tampoco quería perdérselo; Ji Hoo era el que salía perdiendo, no todos los días podían escuchar a médicos tan importantes.

0o0o0

El despacho de Madam Kang estaba en penumbras, a pocos minutos de la noche, muy poca luz natural entraba en la habitación. La imponente señora estaba sentada en su escritorio, bien recargada en el respaldo de su silla, meciéndose levemente de un lado a otro. Frente a ella, Joon Pyo estaba de pie.

–Voy a llevar a Ji Hoo a Europa, mamá; él necesita saber el pasado de su familia.

–No haces esto por ayudar a Ji Hoo, lo haces porque quieres vengarte.

–Quiero vengarme y ayudar a Ji Hoo. Voy a encontrar a Masaaki.

–¿Y qué harás? –la señora tomó su copa de vino blanco y lo agitó– Nunca piensas cuando estás enojado, bendita cualidad que heredaste de mí.

–No podemos permitir que viva libre... –refunfuñó cruzando los brazos– Ni siquiera deberíamos permitir que viva...

–¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a apoyarte?

–Eres igual a mí, mamá –Joon Pyo la miró levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana–, no estás menos enojada que yo al saber que el abogado Bo durante quince años te vio la cara.

–Durante más de veinte años vigilé a Masaaki en prisión –crujió ella con la vista perdida entre las luces de la ciudad–, estuve atenta a sus apelaciones, temiendo el día en que el maldito se liberara porque sabía que podría venirse detrás de ti –se giró para quedar de frente a su hijo–. ¿Ahora quieres que permita que seas tú el que vaya tras él?

–Sé que si tú hubieras sabido que él había salido de prisión las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

–Te habría atado para que no te acercaras a él. Pero en algo tienes razón, el estúpido de Bo se burló de nosotros demasiado tiempo –apretó sus dedos con tal fuerza que la delgada copa se reventó –¡maldita sea! –maldijo con furia arrojando los cristales al suelo y miró entre la oscuridad su mano sangrando un poco mojada con el vino.

–¿Estas bien?

–Claro que no –tomó una profunda y furiosa bocanada de aire– ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?

–Sólo que me cubras. Di a todos que me he marchado de viaje de negocios.

–¿Cuándo regresarás?

–No sé.

Madam Kang tomó un pañuelo y se limpió la mano.

–No puedo cubrirte mucho tiempo, mucho menos con los rumores de que el Grupo Shinhwa está financiado una guerra de mafias... los ociosos están al tanto de todos nuestros movimientos.

–Lo sé.

–Sólo porque me muero por verlos encerrados, me las arreglaré con el Grupo. Ten mucho cuidado y retrocede si es demasiado peligroso.

–Estaré bien, mamá –Joon Pyo sonrió–; nadie se burla de nuestra familia y se queda tan tranquilo.

0o0o0

En su consultorio, Jan Di dejó caer su cabeza entre sus antebrazos cruzados sobre la mesa y apretó los dientes para no empezar a sollozar, luego volvió a incorporarse y tomó entre sus manos la única foto de su boda falsa con Ji Hoo que quedaba, esa en la que ella lo besaba en la mejilla; estaba quemada por las orillas y tenía varias manchas negras. Lo que Ji Hoo había escrito tiempo atrás en ella se había borrado.

Admiró con tristeza la imagen, parecía tan lejana ya. Le causaba muchos sentimientos encontrados; le encantaba por un lado y realmente quería algún día una foto así, pero real. Por otro lado, le recordaba el tiempo que estuvo encerrada. Suspiró dejándola a un lado y girando su rostro hacia la ventana, de alguna manera se seguía sintiendo encerrada e impotente.

–Jan Di.

–Oh –se sobresaltó un poquito– ¡abuelo!

–¿Qué haces, muchacha? –rió adentrándose– Pensé que ya te habrías ido a casa. Debes descansar que el viaje a Busan de mañana será algo largo.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí, abuelo? Yo era la que pensaba que ya no estabas.

–Hay cosas que quería revisar –él jaló una silla, arrastrándola para quedar junto a ella y se sentó– ¿estás bien?

–Estoy muy triste, abuelo –confesó–. Muy cansada y muy triste. Asustada también. No quiero que Ji Hoo busque a Masaaki...

–Yo tampoco –contestó el hombre igualmente cansado–, pero lo entiendo; yo mismo perseguí a Masaaki y no me detuve hasta que estuvo en la cárcel.

Jan Di lo miró con los ojos llenos de desconsuelo.

–¿No le tenías miedo?

–Tenía tanta rabia y tanto odio que no podía pensar en otra cosa; la verdad es que quería matarlo, tuve la oportunidad y no la tomé... y me arrepiento.

La chica bajó la cabeza.

–Me siento tan débil... siento que no soy más yo.

–Es la rabia...

–Sí...

–Han pasado veintitrés años, diez meses y doce días de que él mató a mi hijo... –murmuró ensombreciendo la mirada. Jan Di abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver cómo él aún llevaba una cuenta tan precisa– el agujero en mi pecho jamás se cerrará; un padre jamás debería enterrar a sus hijos. Y la idea de perder a mi nieto también... no lo soportaría...

–Abuelo...

–Pero aún así. Tienes que dejar que Ji Hoo haga esto.

–No... –Jan Di negó con los ojos vidriosos– no puedo dejarlo.

–No lo detendrás; así como nadie pudo detenerme a mí –la miró con ternura–. Jan Di, así es la guerra.

Jan Di se mordió el interior de las mejillas; tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ni seguir llorando de miedo; el doctor tenía razón, estaban en guerra y en la guerra quien no se planta firme es destruido.

–Vamos a casa, abuelo.

Él asintió y ambos se levantaron, salieron a la recepción y se encontraron con Dae Hyun revolviendo unos papeles en un archivero.

–Otro que no se ha ido a descansar –murmuró Seok Young–. Se harán viejos tan rápido...

–Nada de eso, doctor Yoon –contestó el muchacho– yo seré joven por siempre.

–¡Já!

–Dae Hyun –le dijo Jan Di–, cómo sabes, me voy al Congreso de Busan...

–No necesito que me lo restriegues otra vez –levantó una ceja–. Qué envidia.

–No te lo estoy restregando –rió a causa de la mueca que él hizo–. Quiero decir... tendrás mucho trabajo, te quedas segundo al mando después del doctor Yoon.

–Creí haber escuchado que Ji Hoo sunbae se quedaría...

Jan Di sonrió con toda falsedad.

–No confíes mucho en que Ji Hoo esté aquí.

–¿Lo convenciste de acompañarte?

–Mmm... –meneó la cabeza– quizá.

–Mientras no vuelva a caerme el techo encima, supongo que todo estará bien.

Jan Di lo miró con ternura; Dae Hyun era un buen amigo y se sentía feliz de trabajar con él, sobre todo después de las semanas que pasó en coma por su culpa, le daba mucho gusto ver que se había recuperado por completo y seguís siendo el mismo de siempre. Además, en caso de llegar el momento, sabía que podría confiar en él.

0o0o0

Al día siguiente, Jan Di debía marcharse si quería llegar a la inauguración del Congreso Médico que sería esa misma noche.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de la terminal de autobuses, Ji Hoo sacó del asiento trasero la mochila de viajero de Jan Di y se la echó a la espalda mientras ella descendía lentamente del vehículo sin mucho ánimo. Caminaron juntos unos pasos adentrándose y esquivando a toda la gente apurada que arrastraba maletas y hablaba por su móvil sin fijarse por donde caminaba ni a quien empotraba.

–Siento que se están deshaciendo de mí –murmuró Jan Di sin mirarlo–; me están mandando a la otra punta del país.

–No digas eso, Jan Di –Ji Hoo caminaba buscando con los ojos el andén correspondiente, tan neutral, distraído y apacible como siempre solía ser–. Tú tenías muchas ganas de ir al Congreso; lo disfrutarás y regresarás con más ganas que nunca de elegir una especialidad y volver a estudiar.

–Sí, supongo que sí –resopló abriendo el folleto con el programa que traía en las manos–. Me interesan mucho las conferencias del Doctor Lee Lang Xiao –sonrió al fin–, ¿recuerdas? sus investigaciones fueron en las que más me apoyé para mi Tesis.

–¿Ya lo ves? –él le sonrió con dulzura– Conocerás a un montón de médicos que admiras, además te van a fascinar las nuevas tecnologías para cirugía que se van a presentar; los brazos robóticos y las microcámaras, serás como niña en navidades... Ni siquiera te vas a acordar de mí.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con decepción.

–En serio lo siento –se detuvo para mirarla de frente–, te prometo que lo compensaré; sé que no te he puesto mucha atención últimamente con todo lo que estoy haciendo en el psiquiátrico, pero cuando vuelvas podemos hacer algo juntos...

–¿Algo como qué? –parpadeó varias veces con duda pero con una expresión más aliviada.

–No sé, quizá podemos irnos unos días de vacaciones a Jeju; después de todo en Busan no habríamos tenido mucho tiempo de hacer algo solos...

–Me encanta la idea –sonrió Jan Di abiertamente–, comenzaba a temer que quisieras más al caníbal que a mí.

Ji Hoo negó con una ligera risa.

–Nadie me deja en paz con mi caníbal, ¿tanto parece qué sólo pienso en él? –cuando Jan Di abrió la boca para contestar, Ji Hoo rápidamente la interrumpió– No respondas.

Ambos rieron por un momento y reanudaron su camino.

–Tengo todo... –murmuró Jan Di más para sí misma que para él, revisando en su bolso unos papeles– boletos de autobús ida y vuelta, la reservación del hotel, mi hoja de inscripción al Congreso, dinero... mmm...

–¿Lista? –al llegar al bus correspondiente, Ji Hoo le pasó la mochila.

–Yo sí –se acomodó los tirantes suspirando–, pero no creo que a mi trasero le hagan gracia las cinco horas de viaje –mordió la punta de su lengua y guiñó un ojo, poniendo un pie en el primer escalón del vehículo–. Te escribiré cuando llegue allá.

–Geum Jan Di.

–¿Eh? –ella se giró otra vez y Ji Hoo atrapó sus labios en un beso que ella correspondió de inmediato.

Jan Di, sobre el escalón, quedaba un par de centímetros más alta que él y con una de sus manos lo tomó de la mejilla mientras saboreaba su beso suave y lento, pero de alguna manera amargo pues, en el fondo, ambos sabían que no era una despedida de una semana y se sentía el miedo de que fuera una despedida definitiva...

Se separaron lentamente y abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

–Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? –susurró Ji Hoo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

–Sí... –apretó un poco sus labios asintiendo, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de él para retirarlo de sus ojos– y sabes que yo te amo a ti, ¿verdad?

Fue el turno de él para sonreírle y asentir. Y se quedaron mirándose por otro largo instante, quizá esperando a que alguno dijera algo más...

–Adiós...

–Adiós...

Y ella terminó de subir, se siguieron con la vista mientras caminaba por el pasillo y encontraba su asiento. Metió la mochila en el portaequipaje sobre ella y se sentó poniendo la palma sobre la ventana. Le guiñó el ojo justo cuando el autobús arrancó y se despidió ondeando la mano.

Ji Hoo observó hasta que la perdió de vista, y aún después, se quedó unos minutos mirando hacia la nada con aire de nostalgia. Quizá debió de haber subido a ese autobús con ella, no perderla de vista ni un instante y seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada, pero agitó la cabeza y resopló agotado pues ya no quería retrasar más nada...

0o0o0

En la noche, Ji Hoo entró en el antro y caminó entre las mesas y se sentó directamente en la barra. Nunca le había gustado demasiado ir a los clubes de la familia de Woo Bin porque la música era demasiado fuerte para él y en general, el ambiente se tornaba muy pesado.

–¡Hola, Ji Hoo! –saludó alegremente la chica de largo cabello y adorable acento japonés detrás de la barra– ¿Qué te sirvo?

–Hola, Maiko –saludó él de vuelta con una sonrisa–. No sé. Lo que sea.

–Mmm... – ella se llevó una mano a la barbilla y lo examinó cerrando un ojo– hoy tienes cara de whisky con hielos.

Él sonrió nuevamente mientras ella se daba la vuelta y tomaba un vaso y una botella de la estantería

–¿Cómo están? –la muchacha abrió el licor y lo vertió–, hace tiempo que no veo a Jan Di.

–Mmm... –Ji Hoo dio un trago– bien.

–_Mmm... bien_ –lo imitó ella–. No me convenciste –suspiró–. Woo Bin me contó que encontró a los dementes aquellos –Ji Hoo no contestó aquello, pero la miró dándole la razón–. Qué miedo, ¿no?

–Ya tuve miedo toda mi vida. Estoy listo para lo que venga de ellos.

Maiko sonrió nuevamente mientras acomodaba algunas botellas.

–Sí que son de armas de tomar ustedes –dijo en japonés–, lo único que sé es que la Yakuza siempre está llena de sorpresas no aptas para mentes débiles.

–Dímelo a mí... –masculló Ji Hoo también en japonés– pero no me va a destruir otra vez.

Ella de pronto sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo sacó y leyó el mensaje.

–Dice Woo Bin que subas –anunció señalando arriba– está en el lounge privado.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Ji Hoo le agradeció, se levantó y empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente hasta llegar a las escaleras de caracol de metal que lo llevaban a la planta alta y luego a los pasillos que lo llevarían a las zonas privadas, topándose de frente con más de una chica que le sonrió coquetamente.

–¡Hey, bro! –saludó a unos cuantos metros de distancia Woo Bin levantando el brazo. Ji Hoo llegó hasta él y ambos entraron a una sala con largos sillones naranjas y modernos, una barra privada iluminada con luces de neón cuya la pared oeste era completamente un espejo de dos caras desde el que podían ver toda la pista de baile de la planta baja. Las paredes insonorizadas hacían que la música de afuera apenas y se escuchara muy lejos.

Desde un sillón, sentado de forma muy poco elegante, Joon Pyo bufó al mirar a su amigo recién llegado.

–¡Eh, Ji Hoo! ¡Vamos a beber que el mundo se va a acabar! –se rió– Pero antes voy a matarlos –señaló un punto al vacío– ¡Sí que los voy a matar! –y se soltó en una carcajada– Voy a tomar sus cabecitas y las voy a... ¡arghh!.

–¿Cuánto ha bebido? –susurró Ji Hoo a Woo Bin.

–Nada –espetó con uno de sus característicos gestos y ademanes– No-thing, es el aire –alzó la voz para dirigirse a Joon Pyo– ¡Ya vale, temerario líder, es hora de que te pongas serio!

Tanto Ji Hoo como Woo Bin se sentaron enfrente de Joon Pyo y este, luego de murmurar que los quería muertos, se acomodó un poco y comenzó a explicar lo que harían.

–Nos vamos mañana, a las nueve de la mañana –sacó su celular y picó varias veces la pantalla–. Nos vamos a ir en mi Learjet, haremos dos paradas para recargar combustible; una en Calcuta y la siguiente en Emiratos Árabes –pasó el móvil a Ji Hoo para que él pudiera ver la ruta del avión–. Aunque yo sé que mi Learjet puede hacer el viaje con una sola parada pero el Capitán no quiere, que según que...

–Joon Pyo, tú haz caso al Capitán –interrumpió Woo Bin fastidiado–. Por algo es el Capitán.

–Y por eso estoy diciéndole a Ji Hoo lo que dijo el Capitán –gruñó de vuelta arrugando un lado de la nariz–. Aish... cómo sea, vamos a llegar a Hamburgo a eso de las siete de la mañana del siguiente día, de allí, la isla de Spiekeroog nos queda muy cerca ya.

–Tal como lo pediste, Ji Hoo –Woo Bin le pasó un par de hojas impresas con un itinerario–, yo viajaré en avión comercial, mi vuelo llega a Hamburgo a las diez de la mañana.

–Aún no entiendo por qué quieres que viajemos separados –dijo Joon Pyo guardando su teléfono en su saco– ¿crees que nos pase algo en el viaje?

–Espero que no –contestó Ji Hoo tranquilamente mientras sacudía su cabeza–. No pasará nada, nos veremos pasado mañana en Hamburgo.

–¿Por cierto, ya está Jan Di en Busan? –preguntó Woo Bin levantándose y colocándose de pie frente al cristal que le permitía ver a toda la gente del antro.

–Llegó hace un rato.

–¿Le dijiste de esto?

Ji Hoo se quedó callado un instante.

–No necesité decírselo.

Woo Bin negó bufando una risa.

–Supongo que lo sabe –dijo el príncipe Song–, creo que es bastante obvio por qué no te fuiste con ella.

–Supongo que... es obvio –parafraseó Ji Hoo dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

0o0o0

A las nueve de la mañana del siguiente día, el Learjet 60 del Grupo Shinhwa despegó desde su hangar privado con rumbo hacia su primer parada en la India, sólo la madre de Joon Pyo sabía que no era un viaje de negocios y éste no le dijo ni a Yi Jung ni a Jae Kyung que viajaría, ya lidiaría con ellos después y si corrían con mucha suerte, en unos tres días podrían estar regresando, claro, eso solo en un utópico caso de que no hubiera ningún problema y Ji Hoo consiguiera escuchar la historia de su madre apenas llegando...

Al alcanzar su máxima altura, las señales de los cinturones de seguridad se apagaron indicando que podían ya quitárselos y levantarse.

–Espero que sepas lo que haces y no vayas a hacer que nos matemos –se desperezó Joon Pyo–.Y por el amor a todos los dioses del Olimpo no vayas a matar a nadie –gruñó–, no te quiero en estado suicida-depresivo otra vez.

Ji Hoo sólo contestó con una media sonrisa y desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad. Joon Pyo se levantó del asiento y se quitó su saco y su corbata.

–Gracias por acompañarme –dijo Ji Hoo en voz bastante baja. Joon Pyo rió de forma irónica.

–Jamás te dejaría en esta magna estupidez solo –tomó de uno de los amplios asientos una mochila algo desgastada, la abrió y revisó brevemente su contenido, que entre otras cosas, traía municiones de armas.

El avión era elegante, con espacio para diez pasajeros, cada par de asientos, frente a frente, compartía una mesa amplia y una pantalla. Contaba también con una pequeña cantina y un refrigerador. De tripulación sólo llevaban al piloto y copiloto.

–Tengo hambre –Joon Pyo abrió uno de los armarios para equipaje– ¿quieres...? –y sin mirar adentro, lanzó su mochila para guardarla allí y con la misma inercia iba a cerrar de nuevo, pero el grito de una mujer hizo que su brazo se detuviera –No es cierto... –murmuró entre dientes, remarcando cada palabra, cerrando los ojos con mueca de dolor. Tomo aire, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Ha Jae Kyung encogida ahí dentro sobándose por el golpe que había recibido– ¡Mono! –gritó exasperado– ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

–Me pegaste al lanzarme tus cosas, ¿por qué no te fijas?

–¡Fuera de ahí! –la tomó del brazo y la levantó sacándola.

–¡Ay, espera! –se quejó– Estoy toda entumida, duele.

–Y a mi me duele la cabeza –la empujó para que cayera sentada en un asiento– ¡¿Por qué rayos estás aquí?! ¡¿Cómo supiste que...?! Aish... eres una pesadilla.

–Quiero ir con ustedes –espetó mirándolo firmemente pero sin levantarse.

–¡No es un juego! –bramó apretando sus sienes con los dedos– Y es un viaje de veinte horas, ¿cuánto tiempo planeabas estar ahí escondida?

–No lo sé –se encogió de hombros– ¿otros cinco minutos?

Joon Pyo resopló girando los ojos.

–¡Hey! –continuó ella– ¿sabes que un avión comercial hace este mismo viaje en doce horas? Realmente pierdes tiempo viajando en...

–¡Y tú me harás perder más tiempo porque ahora tengo que regresarte a tu casa !–la señaló gruñendo y luego dio media vuelta empezando a caminar hacia la cabina –¡Capitán!

–¡No, no, no! –se levantó para perseguirlo y atraparlo del brazo– ¡Joon! ¡Espera! –lo jaloneó hasta hacerlo girarse hacia ella– ¡No hagas dar vuelta!

–Mírame cómo lo hago –sonrió desafiándola– ¡Capi...!

–¡No! –se abalanzó para taparle la boca y forcejearon– ¡Escúchame al menos!

–¿Qué quieres que escuche? –la obligó a sentarse otra vez– Estas no son vacaciones; al contrario, puede ser muy peligroso.

–¡Pero quiero ayudarte!

–No, no quieres. Tu misma dijiste que no me volviera a meter con ellos...

–¡Tienes razón! Yo estaba equivocada, tú estás en lo correcto y puedo ayudarte.

Joon Pyo la miró con la mandíbula tensa, luego miró a Ji Hoo, quien no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra y sólo observaba desde el último asiento. Éste se encogió de hombros.

–Ayudarme ¿cómo? –cedió un poco el heredero de Shinhwa.

–Hasta donde sé, ustedes no hablan alemán y yo sí –se señaló a sí misma–, hace tiempo que no practico –rodó los ojos–; pero aprendí porque entre las siete escuelas primarias por las que tuve que pasar gracias a los viajes de negocios de mis padres, dos de ellas estaban en Alemania y me defiendo bien –abrió sus ojos en su gesto inocente–. No estarán pensando en confiar en el traductor de Google...

De nuevo, Joon Pyo miró a su amigo.

–Tiene razón –dijo Ji Hoo levantándose y caminando hacia ella–, nos será útil alguien que hable alemán.

Jae Kyung sonrió con triunfo.

–Pero ni creas que irás a la casa de Masaaki –sentenció Joon Pyo mirándola enojado–. No te pondré en peligro.

–En cualquier parte del mudo estamos en peligro, así que da igual –rió ella meneando una mano restando importancia. Joon Pyo gruñó más enojado–. Ya me callo, ya me callo –levantó ambas palmas encogiéndose en el asiento.

–Más vale que nos seas útil –relajó su tono de voz–. Tu ganas, no haré que el avión regrese.

–¡Yei!

–Pero no quiero oírte, así que duérmete o algo –Joon Pyo se agachó sobre el asiento donde la tenía y jaló la palanca que echaba para atrás el respaldo, el cual quedaba casi horizontal, sirviendo perfectamente de cama. Ella gritó cuando se fue de espaldas al perder el apoyo.

De pronto Jae Kyung se levantó y miró todo el espacio, parpadeando con una expresión que parecía asustada.

–¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde está Woo Bin?

–¿Por qué? –Joon Pyo levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

–No, por nada, pensé que iba a acompañarlos.

–Lo veremos después –le dijo Ji Hoo con total tranquilidad acomodándose en su asiento y prendiendo su pantalla.

–Demonios... –masculló Jae Kyung.

–¿Para qué quieres a Woo Bin, mono? –demandó Joon Pyo nuevamente.

–Ya te dije que no es nada.

–No me hagas enojar o te dejaré en Calcuta.

–¿Pararemos en la India? –sus ojos brillaron– ¡Genial! Siempre he querido comprarme un sari, son tan...

La mirada de Joon Pyo la acuchilló sin piedad. Ella apretó los labios y con mímica simuló que cerraba su boca con una cremallera. Él tomó de debajo de su asiento una manta y se la arrojó, luego se sentó frente a Ji Hoo y perdió su vista entre las nubes.

Jae Kyung se recostó y se envolvió en su manta, movió sus ojos hacia Ji Hoo y lo descubrió mirándola con frialdad y desconfianza. Incómoda, se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda, ¿por qué Woo Bin no estaba con ellos? ¿acaso lo sabían? Negó y suspiró. No, no había manera de que lo supieran, ella fue cuidadosa al infiltrarse en el avión, estaba segura de que nadie se había dado cuenta y aún así no tenían ninguna manera de saberlo...

0o0o0

En su isla en Alemania, su elegante casa que por fuera tenía una fachada típica de la región, por dentro tenía un estilo muy japonés. Era grande, espaciosa y hermosa con su propio dōjō. Masaaki Takeru desenfundó su katana de mango con decorados de oro y practicó sus formas impecablemente durante un rato. Ni veintidós años en la cárcel ni los meses de recuperación tras los disparos que había recibido habían logrado disminuir su habilidad con las espadas.

Ese día, él sonreía ampliamente.

La tarde estaba cayendo en un hermoso atardecer y Masaaki decidió salir a una de las terrazas para admirarlo. La brisa, las gaviotas y el sonido del mar de fondo creaban una pintoresca y cálida escena. Entonces, una jovencita en kimono de seda amarilla se acercó e hizo una marcadísima reverencia al llegar a él.

–Maestro, la cena está lista y ya lo están esperando.

Masaaki sonrió y dirigió sus pasos hacia el comedor. Los corredores eran largos con pisos de tatami y puertas de papel de arroz. Deslizó el shōji para entrar a la habitación y el aroma de la deliciosa comida lo hizo inhalar complacido justo antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la mujer que lo esperaba sentada sobre sus rodillas junto a la mesa baja.

–Hola, Maestro –dijo Jan Di levantándose y reverenciando.

–Hola, Jan Di –él alzó una ceja y señaló la mesa con su palma–, es un honor. Siéntese. Disfrutemos de la cena; el dangojiru es delicioso.

Jan Di se sentó de nuevo y Masaaki tomó asiento justo enfrente. Fueron servidos inmediatamente.

–Gracias –mustió Jan Di a la joven cuando sirvió su té, lo tomó con delicadeza y le dio un sorbo.

–¿Qué es?–preguntó Masaaki sirviéndose él mismo un vasito de sake.

–¿Eh...? –Jan Di parpadeó confundida.

–¿Qué petición tiene, Jan Di? –explicó con amabilidad–, ¿Que hace aquí?

–Yo... –Jan Di tragó saliva nerviosa– Yo quiero el libro de la madre de Ji Hoo.

Él bebió y dejó el vaso de sake en la mesa, tomó la botella y se sirvió más. Tomó otro vaso y también lo sirvió, ofreciéndoselo a Jan Di, ella reverenció antes de aceptar la bebida.

–¿El libro de Park Ni Eun? –alzó ambas cejas dando un trago–. No ha alcanzado el derecho de hojear ese libro aún, ¿o acaso me equivoco? –preguntó Masaaki al tiempo que le indicaba a su sirviente retirarse.

–No, aún no –ella desvió los ojos–. Necesito más tiempo.

–Han pasado meses. Quizá usted no es...

–¡Claro que soy yo! –Jan Di levantó un poco la voz y él la miró con un dejo de incredulidad, a lo que ella, rápidamente bajó la mirada– Lo siento, Maestro –suspiró, tomó sus elegantes palillos de plata con el dragón Sui-Riu grabado y revolvió sus fideos–, es que Ji Hoo ha cambiado mucho...

–Tal vez es simplemente que él sospecha de usted–le sonrió brevemente y ella se encogió de hombros lanzando un bufido irónico– ¿No lo cree?

–No lo sé –murmuró Jan Di cerrando los ojos con tristeza–. Quizá.

–No lo subestime, Jan Di –él probó al fin su platillo–. Él ya debe saber que usted está aquí.


End file.
